


Dazed and Confused

by youmakelovingfun



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, So much smut, Toni is such a top, Toni teaching Cheryl how to have lesbian sex, also some light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakelovingfun/pseuds/youmakelovingfun
Summary: AU One Shot in which Cheryl and Toni are strangers who instantly hit it off at a local lesbian bar.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for reading, this was so much fun to write! Any and all comments/feedback are appreciated :) I will most likely leave this as a one shot for now, but let me know if you guys would like to see anything past this!

The bar was called “Sapphic Sapphire.” Cheryl snorted quietly to herself—the name was hardly subtle. 

_What are we doing here, Blossom. This was a terrible idea. It’s 10 o’clock, still plenty of time to watch a rerun of_ _ Buffy  before bed. _

The image of her Nana Rose taking her dentures out soon permeated her stream of consciousness, a fun nighttime ritual Cheryl visibly flinched at the thought of.  _Not tonight. We’re doing this_.  She stuck her finger between her lips and slowly popped, making sure her red lipstick hadn’t smudged onto her teeth. If she was going to embarrass herself, she might as well look good doing it.

Riverdale wasn’t known for its vibrant gay scene. Quite the contrary. The only reason Cheryl had found out about the bar in the first place was through eavesdropping on a conversation between Kevin and a nameless Serpent—Finn? Fan? It didn’t matter. She’s here now. And she’s terrified. Her fake Connecticut ID looked like it was photoshopped by a seventh grader at best and claimed she was 26. At a ripe age of 18, Cheryl flashed a dazzling smile at the bouncer. Worked like a charm.

Walking through the door, her long red duster barely scraped the floor, definitely picking up the residue of some terrible mixture of alcohol and desperation. The tireless bass of “Heaven is a Place on Earth” by Belinda Carlisle immediately filled her ears and the corners of her mouth upturned. How cliché.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, scanning the room for an open table. Her eyes settled on a small circular table in the back of the bar, where she soon sat and took the opportunity to really take everything in.

She looked into the sea of plaid and low rise jeans and shuddered slightly, running a hand through her long ruby hair. Looking down at her tight black turtleneck and leather skirt, she felt out of place—like she should be playing a role that she just didn’t fit. Furrowing her brow, she scanned some more, meeting the gaze of the bartender. She must have looked ridiculous, as the bartender gave her a small yet comforting smile, like she knew Cheryl was in the infancy of her life as a lesbian. Cheryl smiled back politely before scanning some more.

She decided to people watch, as that’s the only thing to do when you’re at a bar by your fucking self, and is entertained for a few peaceful minutes. She was interrupted, however, by the bartender coming over, carrying a gimlet.

She set it down on the table, and with a smile stated, “The girl over there, Toni, she just bought you this.”

Biting her lip, she glanced over at the jukebox. It was here that she met the gaze of a girl—Cheryl’s breath hitched.

The girl was leaning against the jukebox, holding a lit cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. She was wearing a black leather jacket (a Serpent, no doubt), a t shirt of some band Cheryl definitely hadn’t heard of, and fishnet leggings under tiny black shorts. Her hair, long and pink and wavy, perfectly framed her face and looked heavenly against her olive skin. She couldn’t be more than 5’2, yet everything about her screamed “it’s very possible that I’ve killed a man before.” She dragged her gaze up and down Cheryl’s body before settling back on her eyes.

A minute passed.

They were still looking at each other. After what felt like an eternity, the girl quirked an eyebrow and took a drag of her cigarette, before turning to the jukebox to queue a song.

_ Cheryl what the fuck. What the fuck was that. You couldn’t even choke out a smile, are you fucking slow, what the fuck. Leave now before you embarrass yourself even more you absolute dimwit. _

And then the beginning synth of “Heart of Glass” by Blondie echoed through the room, and Cheryl immediately perked up. She loved this song.

She glanced back over at the jukebox, and saw the girl was now talking to another girl. Blonde, of course.

_ Impeccable job Cheryl. You really won her over with that classique Blossom family charm. _

Fumbling for her purse, she took out a pack of cigarettes Jason had bought her for their eighteenth birthday. Cheryl by no means was a smoker, but desperate times called for desperate measures and she needed something to calm her down.

She placed the cigarette between her lips, and before she could grab her lighter, a hand reached out and lit it for her.

Cheryl sputtered for a second before taking the cigarette out of her mouth and slowly looked up. Toni stood above her, smirking slightly, and snapped the lighter shut.

“You’re new here.”

Cheryl paused for a moment before looking down.

“I suppose I….” she took a breath. “Thanks for the drink. It’s my favorite,” she smiled up at Toni. And she wasn’t lying.

Toni chuckled. “I thought so.”

She grabbed a chair from the table next to them and sat down next to Cheryl. “Mind if I join you?”

Cheryl inhaled and she adjusted her position, before smiling and nodding.

“What’s your name?” Toni smiled at Cheryl. Cheryl couldn’t help but notice how pretty her lips were. Especially when she did that.

“Cheryl Blossom. And I’m assuming you’re Toni, unless the bartender is playing some cruel joke on me.”

Toni laughed, her nose crinkling lightly. “No, she was right. I could be fucking with you too though, you never know.”

Cheryl tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes. “Please. I am nothing if not an expert caller-out of bullshit.”

Toni looked down at Cheryl’s lips for a moment before meeting her gaze again. “I have to say, I’m shocked to hear you swear. Mostly cuz of the turtleneck,” she smirked again, nodding at her shirt.

Cheryl scoffed at this and took a drag of her cigarette. “I’ll have you know this is Valentino.”

“Ah. She’s rich too.”

“Hardly. It was one of the only things my mother didn’t take before she left me and my grandmother.”

Toni’s eyes softened at this. She paused for a moment and tilted her head at Cheryl before taking the cigarette from Cheryl’s hand and taking a drag.

“Yeah, I’ve been there. My parents lost custody of me when I was 8, and I was raised by my uncle. Until he died last month. Right after I turned 18, actually. I inherited his apartment, of all things. I’m still somewhat of a pariah, though,” Toni gestured to the back of her leather jacket, no doubt at the large Serpent emblem stitched there. “I found a new family though, thankfully. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this.”

Cheryl smiled encouragingly, hoping she would continue.

“I’m assuming you’re not from the south side. I would have noticed you,” Toni went back to smirking.

Cheryl’s fingertips ran along the rim of her drink before she gripped it, taking a sip. “I’m not, no. The north side really isn’t much better. So much twisted shit happens, it’s just all behind closed doors.”

Toni frowned at this statement. “Like what?”

“It’s a lot to explain. Too much for here,” Cheryl paused and looked Toni up and down. “My apologies, but I just have a hard time picturing you in any sort of….physical altercation. Isn’t that what gangs do?”

Toni let a small laugh escape from her lips before putting her arms on the table, leaning close to Cheryl. “You don’t wanna know what we do.”

Cheryl raised her eyebrows at this. “I’m not sure. I should have about three inches on you. I could take you.”

Toni looked at her incredulously, shaking her head and running her tongue along her teeth. They were white and straight and perfect, not that Cheryl noticed.

“I’ll tell you what. If you can beat me in an arm wrestling match, the next round is on me.”

Cheryl lit up at this. “Deal. Try not to be a sore loser, it’ll give you wrinkles.”

The girls rested their elbows on the table and locked hands. Toni’s hand felt warm and small in Cheryl’s, and her heart immediately started racing. Her gaze lingered on Cheryl’s for a second too long and her eyes narrowed. “You ready?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Cheryl smirked and squeezed Toni’s hand for a second.

Of course, Toni immediately lightly pushed Cheryl’s hand down with ease until it touched the sticky table. Cheryl huffed. “I…I obviously let you win.”

Toni laughed, quick and loud. She leaned back in her chair and lit another cigarette from her pocket. “So what are you doing here anyways? Lost on your way to Sunday school?”

Cheryl paused for a moment. What exactly was she doing here? She had known she was gay since she was 12. Now, acting on those feelings was a whole other story. 18 years old and she had never kissed a girl, let alone show up to the only gay bar within a 15-mile radius. She’d never even said she was gay out loud.

“Same reason you’re here.”

Toni raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Are you assuming my sexuality, Cheryl?”

“Just like you’re assuming mine, hm?” Cheryl smirked back.

“Touché,” Toni took another drag of her cigarette. Before she could say anything else, Cherry Bomb by the Runaways began blasting and the bar erupted in cheers. Cheryl threw her head back and laughed before snatching the cigarette from Toni’s lips and standing up.

“Let’s dance.”

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s arm and began to pull her towards the crowd, but she felt an arm pull her back. She was vividly aware of how close the two of them were now. The smell of beer and tobacco and orange swirled in her mind and she closed her eyes for a second. She was definitely drunk.

When she opened them, brown immediately met brown and they stayed there for a moment.

“While it’s one of my favorites, this is a terrible song to dance to. Like, so bad. Too much yelling,” Toni looked down at Cheryl’s lips again before continuing. “If you want, my apartment is right down the street. I have some records I feel like you’ll love. Only if you’re comfortable, though.”

_ Okay Cheryl be cool. You are cool. You’re hot and have good taste in music and you can be chill. _

“I….yes. I would love to. Fair warning though, I am an excellent dancer. It may be hard to keep up.”

Toni let out a short laugh. “Oh, I’ll have to see for myself.” She raised an eyebrow at Cheryl again, and Cheryl felt her heart drop straight to her stomach. She was absolutely in trouble.

Cheryl looked down and realized Toni’s hand was still enclosed around her arm. Toni looked down as well, then slide her hand down to grab Cheryl’s, lacing their fingers together.

Cheryl smiled. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Though they had just met, Toni’s apartment was everything Cheryl had expected it to be. It was small, but not cramped. Art and band posters covered the walls. It was the perfect amount of messy, with books and records and candles strewn across every flat surface. Every piece of furniture, though sparse, was mismatched and charming. It was a studio, with a queen sized bed in the corner of the room. It was beautiful and homey and everything that Thistlehouse wasn’t. Cheryl took a deep breath and looked at Toni, who returned her gaze.

Toni placed her hand on the small of Cheryl’s back and swiveled around her. She picked up a few books off the floor and placed them on the counter. “It’s not much, it’s so messy right now,” she smiled sheepishly. It was the first time Cheryl had heard any vulnerability in her voice all night.

“No no, it’s lovely. It’s perfect, actually.”

Toni smiled at this, and gestured for Cheryl to sit on the couch.

“Do you want a drink? I should have beer in the fridge,” Toni let out a small laugh. “I don’t peg you as a beer girl, though.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at this. She was right, but she wouldn’t let Toni have that one. She got up and glided over to the fridge. She was met with a collection of IPAs she didn’t recognize. That figured. Finally, she chose one with red and black label—it matched her outfit, which was promising.

As she was doing this, Toni had since walked over to the corner of the room, where there was a small record player on a wire stand. Cheryl heard the sound of paper ruffling, light scratching, and the sweet sound of Whitney Houston’s “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” lit up the room.

Cheryl whirled around and quite literally ran over to Toni, pulling her arm and twirling her in a circle.

“You don’t know how much I love this song,” Cheryl beamed at her.

Toni laughed, throwing her head back and exposing her neck. Cheryl stared, imagining what it would feel like brush that long pink hair to the side and kiss it. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when Toni whirled her around tightly against her body. Toni put her lips against Cheryl’s ear and whispered, “you owe me a dance.”

Cheryl gulped. “I’m….I’m so tired I don’t think I could dance a second more.”

Toni smiled at this. “I have the perfect song for us then.”

She let Cheryl go and walked back over to her record player, changing the record seamlessly.

A low guitar started playing, and Cheryl could feel the bass start humming in her chest, matching her quickened heartbeat. She didn’t recognize it.

Toni walked back over to Cheryl, not breaking eye contact. ”Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin,” she dragged her eyes up and down Cheryl’s form before offering her hand.

“Come here.” It felt like a command, not a suggestion. Cheryl liked the idea of that.

Toni took Cheryl’s arms in her hands and wrapped them around her neck. She glided her fingertips up and down her forearms before moving on to the small of her back. Cheryl felt herself very small against Toni, though she had a few inches on her. They pressed against each other just a little harder.

Toni placed her forehead against Cheryl’s chin before placing the lightest kiss just underneath her jawline. Cheryl let out a tiny moan before catching herself.

Toni snapped her head up and smirked. She looked down at Cheryl’s lips and brought her hand up to Cheryl’s hair, now messy from sweat, and tugged ever so lightly. It was enough, however, for Cheryl to let out a louder moan. And suddenly it was lips against lips, soft but urgent. Cheryl felt herself become completely undone.

They continued kissing, and Toni reached to untuck Cheryl’s turtleneck from her skirt. It was here that Cheryl paused and broke away. She wanted to, she did, but something was stopping her.

“Are you okay? We can stop if you want to, I just want you to be comfortable,” Toni smiled at her and took a step back.

“No, I don’t wanna stop. I just….I’m really new to this. Like brand new. And I have no idea what I’m doing and I don’t wanna mess this up,” Cheryl managed to stutter out.

Toni took a step closer to Cheryl and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck this time. She dragged her lips up her neck, pausing occasionally to lightly nip her skin. Her lips reached her ear.

“I can teach you.”

Her voice was low and there was a slight rasp to it—maybe from the cigarettes, maybe from something else. Cheryl’s blood was now pumping furiously in her throat and it took everything in her power not to immediately strip right then and there.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Toni smirked at this, taking Cheryl aback. “I want to hear you say it.”

Cheryl exhaled sharply, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. “I want you to teach me.”

“Good girl.” Toni pressed her lips against Cheryl’s again, slowly dragging her tongue across her lips and sucking lightly. Cheryl hummed at this. “God you are fucking beautiful.”

Toni pulled away and grabbed Cheryl’s hand and lead her to the bed. Cheryl’s knees were pressed against the end of the bed and she felt like they might give out at any moment as Toni worked her way down Cheryl’s body, placing rougher and rougher kisses as she went down.

Cheryl moved her hands to take off her shirt, and much to her surprise Toni lightly placed Cheryl’s hands against her side and took a step back.

“Just stand still,” she said. “Just let me take everything off and look at you. I want to look at you.”

Chery’s shirt came off first, revealing a black lace bra, the cups held together by a ribbon. Toni’s breath caught for a moment as she looked at the way it perfectly extenuated Cheryl’s pale skin and full chest.

Soon after, Cheryl’s skirt fell to the floor and they faced each other for what may have been an eon or perhaps only a moment. Cheryl grabbed the back of Toni’s head and pulled her in and after that it was all hands and hands and mouths and tongues, tangling and untangling.

Toni pulled away and flipped Cheryl over, grabbing her hands and pinning them behind her.

“I’m gonna need you to do exactly what I say, okay? Do you trust me?” She breathed into Cheryl’s ear.

Cheryl almost lost it. Something about her being told exactly what to do, being owned completely, sent a shiver down her spine.

“I trust you,” she whispered, and let out a moan.

Cheryl felt Toni smile against the back of her neck, where she sucked lightly, leaving a tiny mark. She flipped Cheryl back over and couldn’t help but grin at Cheryl’s facial expression: her mouth was open, cheeks flushed, eyes dark. She looked so fuckable.

“You’re so sensitive,” Toni expression softened into a smirk. “I could give you the lightest touch…” she ran her fingertips, feather light, over Cheryl’s breasts and Cheryl exhaled sharply, “and you lose it.” Cheryl let out a small whine.

“Can you please touch me,” she breathed into Toni’s mouth and Toni kissed her back, nipping her lower lip.

And with that, Toni pushed Cheryl’s shoulders back just hard enough for her to fall backwards onto the bed. She climbed on top of her and kissed her way down Cheryl’s body, stopping at her bra. She took the ribbon between their teeth and pulled lightly, untying the knot. Pushing aside the flimsy black material, she immediately pressed her lips to her nipple and sucked lightly. Cheryl let out a louder moan and laced her hands through Toni’s hair. She pulled her head up to kiss her, but Toni resisted.

“Not until I say so.”

She smirked and returned to Cheryl’s other nipple, this time dragging her teeth lightly along. Wave after wave of shivers spread through Cheryl’s body, almost consuming her.

Toni ran her hand down Cheryl’s stomach and played with the hem of her underwear. She drew her palm in an excruciating circle around her core, touching her everywhere but where Cheryl really wanted it.

Cheryl whined at this and went to grab Toni’s hand to put it in place. Toni raised her eyebrows at this and quickly pinned Cheryl’s hands down to the bed. “Remember who won earlier?” She smiled and went back to working her way down Cheryl’s body, leaving tiny marks as she went.

Toni dragged her teeth along the hem of her underwear and lightly pulled down, removing them swiftly. She placed light kisses around on Cheryl’s thighs, her stomach, her hipbones, before finally reaching her core.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Toni smiled into her. “It’s so hot.”

And with that first flick of her tongue, Cheryl let out a cry that she didn’t know she had in her. She instinctively grinded her hips against Toni’s mouth, which was working at an almost alarming pace.

And just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, Toni’s fingers were inside her, curling up against her walls and out once more. Cheryl clapped her hands over her mouth in an effort to muffle her borderline screams and Toni abruptly stopped. She grabbed Cheryl’s hand from her mouth and lightly sucked on her fingers, before pinning them down again.

“Don’t do that, baby,” she almost purred. “I want to hear you. I want to hear how good I fuck you. And I want you to tell me when you’re about to cum, okay?”

Cheryl exhaled sharply with a curse and Toni smirked before going down once more.

Cheryl felt herself building, and the pit of her stomach began to tighten. “I-I’m gonna cum,” she breathed out and Toni stopped and lifted her head up.

“I wanna hear you beg.”

Cheryl’s mouth fell open. “Beg?”

“You heard me. I wanna hear you beg for it.”

Cheryl paused for a moment and her eyes darkened. She met Toni’s gaze with the ferocity of about a small baby panda and whispered, “PleasecanIcum”

Toni squinted her eyes at her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that? What do you want to do?”

Cheryl whined and grinded her hips up to her once more. “Please, please can I cum?”

Toni slid up to grab Cheryl’s hair and tugged hard this time, exposing her neck and sank her teeth into her. “Good girl,” she whispered in her ear, low and hot.

Her fingers entered Cheryl with a new sense of urgency this time and Cheryl cursed, digging her nails into Toni’s back and moving with her now.

“Fuck, Toni. Can I cum now please?”

“Yes, baby,” Toni hummed into her and Cheryl cried out, coming completely undone.

“Fuck.” Cheryl breathed and clenched her eyes shut, the world still spinning. She felt Toni’s head nuzzle into her shoulder and she instinctively turned to face her, pressing her forehead against hers. “Wow. How….how did you do that?”

Toni laughed, “Years of practice.”

Cheryl let out a short laugh. “Unfortunately I can’t relate.” The words left Cheryl’s mouth and she instantly frowned. Years of practice meant years of girls, much more experienced than Cheryl, to compare her own clumsiness to.

Toni took Cheryl’s chin in her hand and lightly lifted her head to meet her gaze. “Hey. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“No, no, I just…I want to make you feel good. As I mentioned before, I don’t…” she trailed off. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Toni gently kissed her, slow and excruciating, before pulling away. “Good thing I’m an excellent teacher.”

Cheryl grinned at this, and the mood suddenly shifted. Cheryl flipped over to straddle Toni, pulling her head up to meet hers. Cheryl’s hands gripped Toni’s back, her nails digging in further, and Toni let out a quiet moan into Cheryl’s mouth.

Cheryl pulled away, running her fingers across Toni’s lips and cupping her cheek. It took her a minute to move from this position, partly because she wanted to look at Toni and partly because she was scared to do anything else. Toni looked right back at Cheryl, then slowly moved Cheryl’s hand from her cheek to cup her breast, and lightly squeezed.

“Do what you think would feel good,” she whispered.

Cheryl tentatively reached around to unclasp the smaller girl’s bra, and throw it in vaguely the same direction her own bra ended up. She moved her thumb, ever so slightly, against the already hard nub, and stroked back and forth. Looking down at Toni for approval, she was met instantly with a quiet moan from the smaller girl.

“That feels amazing. Keep going,” she bit her lip, smiling up at her.

Cheryl, feeling a bit braver now, kissed her way down Toni’s neck until she was kneeling before her, knees on the ground with Toni’s legs wrapped around her.

She looked up at Toni, half expecting her to give her minute by minute instructions. Instead, she received nothing but an encouraging smile. “Whatever feels good for you,” she repeated.

Cheryl nodded slightly and kissed Toni’s thigh gently before clumsily taking off her underwear.

Breathing deeply, she put the tip of her tongue right at Toni’s entrance and slowly licked up and down. After about a minute of this, she tried slipping her tongue inside.

“Okay woah, woah,” Toni laughed and Cheryl frowned. “No you’re doing so so good. So good. Can I just….your tongue is good for a lot of things. Hitting the g-spot is not one of those,”

Cheryl groaned and rested her forehead against Toni’s thigh. “I told you I would be bad at this.”

Toni laced her fingers through the redheads hair and gave a light tug. “You’re so cute,” she smiled down at her. “And you feel so good. I can show you a little something that might help.”

She spread her legs a little wider, giving Cheryl the most glorious view of her body. “See the little nub there? That’s what you’re gonna wanna concentrate on. Everything else is just icing on the cake, you know?”

Cheryl nodded. Okay, she can do this.

Her tongue dipped back down to Toni’s clit, this time adding pressure. Toni let out a moan and Cheryl lingers there for a moment, savoring the sound, before sucking a little harder.

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and interlaced it with hers.

“That feels so good, baby,” she breathed shakily.

Cheryl went back to flicking her tongue up and down, faster and faster, almost forgetting to breathe. Toni’s legs squeeze around her head and for a moment in time she’s all there is.

“You can go inside,” Toni breathed above her. “Your fingers, I mean,” giggling softly. She took Cheryl’s hand that was clasped in her own and slowly pushed it down to her center. “Just one for now.”

Cheryl stretched out her hand and studied intently for a moment, deciding which one to use. Toni laughed silently above her.  _ Okay the middle finger is the longest. That’s promising . _

She slowly circled Toni’s clit with her middle finger before slipping it inside.  _ Okay what now? _

“Curl it up until you feel something soft and kind of spongey, okay?” Toni smiled down at her.

Cheryl did just that and immediately felt Toni clench around her finger. “Just like that,” she breathed. “Right there, again.”

Cheryl eventually found a rhythm and ducked her head back down between Toni’s legs, flicking her tongue now down and across her clit.

Her eyes clenched close for a second before looking directly up at Toni, meeting her gaze. It’s warm and it’s intimate and Cheryl resolved she could stay here forever.

“Fuck, Cheryl,” Toni’s head fell backward as her breathing got heavier. “Don’t stop,” she hummed, legs squeezing tighter around her.

It built and it built until Toni looked down at Cheryl, kneeling before her, so new and eager to please. She didn’t take her eyes off her, even as she came, cursing under her breath as it overtook her.

Toni collapsed fully onto the bed now and Cheryl crawled up next to her. She was completely blissed out and ready to cuddle, but a voice interrupted her. “Did you…fake that?”

Toni’s eyes snapped open and she turned to the redhead lying next to her.

“Not at all. Why would you ever think that,” Toni smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Cheryl felt herself turn bright red. “I don’t know. I’ve just had to fake it with my fair share of mouth-breathing Chads before. I want to make sure.”

Toni wrapped her arm around Cheryl and pulled her into her chest. “Just wanna make you feel good,” Cheryl murmured into her collarbone.

Toni beamed. This was too adorable. “You made me feel amazing,” she whispered and stroked her long red locks, still catching her breath.

“Real question, though,” Toni stated before kissing the top of Chery’s head. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

“Big spoon, always,” Cheryl replied, trying to cover a yawn and failing. “I like something warm to hold on to.”

Toni smiled at this, secretly hoping that’s what she would say. “Let me go get you an extra pillow, bombshell. Get comfortable in the meantime.”

Through her haze of post-orgasm exhaustion and bliss, Cheryl smiled at that nickname before closing her eyes.

Toni returned shortly after, arms full of blankets and pillows. “Lucky for you,” she stated proudly, “I got these from Costco.”

She went to place a pillow underneath Cheryl’s head and paused, noticing her eyes shut and mouth slightly open, snoring in the cutest way possible. She smiled to herself before lying down to her, feeling the weight of the girl next to her as she breathed in and out.

She was in big trouble.


End file.
